


Troubled Waters

by Eralious



Series: Michael My Beloved [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Immortal Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Immortal Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Implied Relationships, Kid Fic, M/M, Michael the Zombie Piglin - Freeform, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo is protective of Michael, technodad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eralious/pseuds/Eralious
Summary: Tubbo does not like that Michael is fond of Technoblade.There is some drama between the two.
Relationships: Phil Watson & Michael, Platonic Marriage - Relationship, Ranboo & Michael, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Technoblade & Michael, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, tubbo & michael
Series: Michael My Beloved [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208057
Comments: 6
Kudos: 406





	Troubled Waters

Phil came home to Techno forging. He looked at him confused, shaking the snow off his cape before stepping through the open door.

“What are you doing, mate? Upgrading armor?”

“No, I’m making Michael armor. I need your input, should I do netherite with golden and emerald detailing or netherite with iron and emerald detailing? I’ve got the general measurements for the netherite, so adding out spaces for the emeralds should be relatively easy.”

The blonde just blinked, “What?”

Techno sighed and shook his head, “Nevermind…”

“Do you mean Ranboo and Tubbo’s kid? That Michael?” Phil asked, taking off his cape, “Sweet kid.”

“Heh?”

Phil looked at him, “What?”

“Did you just say Ranboo and Government’s kid? As a trio?” Techno said, setting down his hammer, “You’re telling me I’ve been emotionally manipulated by a government offspring?”

“Uhhh, yeah, sure.”

He shook his head, “I suppose we’ll have to talk to Ranboo about getting Michael under the right influence. Like us.”

Phil started laughing, “Oh, so we’re taking children into the Syndicate now?”

“Yes.”

The shorter cackled, bending over. Techno just huffed and continued forging the gift. Phil helped him after he caught his breath, the pair deciding on gold accents. 

—

Tubbo opened the door to find Techno and Phil. He immediately shut the door again, causing Ranboo to look at him confused.

“There is a Technoblade outside our door.”

“There’s a _what_?” Ranboo exclaimed, getting up. Michael just squealed, running and clawing at the door. Ranboo looked around before starting to climb through the window, Tubbo trying to help him.

“You know we can hear you two, right?” Techno called, causing the pair to freeze. Michael whined, finally jumping high enough to open the door knob.

Phil saw the pair, Ranboo halfway through the window and Tubbo shoving his back. He started to cackle as Michael jumped up and down, clawing at Techno’s leg. The Piglin reached down and picked him up with his free hand, the child nuzzling into his fur lined cape.

“Are you going to let us in or just hang out your window?” Techno asked.

Tubbo quickly moved away from Ranboo, causing him to fall through the window and face plant into the snow outside. Phil just bent over laughing, hitting the door as Techno let out a chuckle, stepping inside.

—

Tubbo warily stared at Techno as Ranboo and Phil helped Michael into the armor. The zombie Piglin kept trying to pull the gold off, Phil gently swatting his hand away.

They eventually got him situated, Michael taking one step before face planting. Tubbo quickly rushed over, picking him up. 

“It’s too heavy,” Phil said, helping Tubbo take the chest plate off.

“Well he can grow into it. He’s not getting any taller, so you just gotta beef up his muscles,” Techno said, kneeling down in front of him, “I’ll train him.”

“You are _not_ going to train him,” Tubbo spat, pulling Michael to his chest, “You’re only here because he likes you, but if you think for a moment that Ranboo or I actually want you here, then you need help.”

Techno frowned and got up, “Fine.”

Phil sighed and shook his head, “He’s just-”

“The same applies to you too, Phil. I won’t let Michael be another Tommy for you.”

“Tubbo, that’s too far-” Ranboo said quietly, reaching out to him.

Phil held up his hand, “It’s quite alright. We did blow his nation up. Twice. But if Techno and I had malicious intent, I can promise you that it would have already happened.”

Michael squealed as they started to leave, flailing in Tubbo’s arms before breaking out. He tripped over himself, kicking off the netherite boots and pants. He made it to Techno’s leg, hugging it as the helmet slid down his face.

“Bye Michael. I hope you like your armor,” Techno said, squatting down. The zombie Piglin nodded and tightly hugged his neck. Techno pulled him away after a few seconds, patting his head. He stood up and left, Phil following.

The zombie Piglin waved in the doorway, watching them leave. Ranboo pulled him away from the door and closed it, sighing. Tubbo crossed his arms and huffed as Ranboo took Michael to his room.


End file.
